There have been proposed a technology of executing a function, which an image processing apparatus can execute, based on user authentication. Specifically, the image processing apparatus reads out authentication information from a storage medium such as IC card having the authentication information stored therein, and executes a function that the image processing apparatus can execute on a condition that authentication is permitted based on the authentication information. For example, when an IC card is touched on the information processing apparatus, a printing job is transmitted from a server to a printing apparatus.